dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Duke Thomas (Prime Earth)
: Duke is a metahuman and is only beginning to understand his powers. Duke's physiology appears to be unique in comparison to other metahumans, amplifying their abilities in his presence. Gnomon claims Duke has his "infinite blood", implying Duke may have the potential to be immortal. ** : Duke has photo-kinetic powers that allow him to take in light through his eyes and see changes and variations in light that other people can't. His eyes can absorb light faster than normal humans and he can manipulate the way he processes light. *** : Duke can look back at the history of light in a room and see a few minutes of what happened before by seeing the "ghosts" of the light that hit the objects in the room. *** : Duke can use his powers to not only see where light has been, he can also see where light will be. . | Abilities = * * : Duke's proven himself to be a exceptionally strong willed individual. During the events of Robin War, Duke was the one to face off against a rogue Damian Wayne and, despite Damian's efforts, refused to go down until he convinced him to fight alongside him. Duke was also able to create a complex construct of Batman's machine using a power ring loaned to him by Hal Jordan on his first try. * :* :* :* : Duke started fighting without any training and demonstrated considerable skill. Duke later received training, along side the We Are Robin crew, from the "original" Robins Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. He went on to receive further training from Bruce Wayne, learning everything Bruce learned to become Batman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Robin Costume: After joining the We Are Robin movement, he was given a red leather jacket by the mysterious "Nest". The jacket proved to be bullet proof, even against multiple bullets at close range. * Unnamed Costume: When Duke went to live with Bruce Wayne, he was gifted a new yellow and black costume. It included a yellow helmet with a black bat-shaped visor. * Signal Armor: After training with Batman, Duke was given a upgraded version of his costume. The new suit is a slightly heavier plated version of his previous suit with some new technology updates. The suit has a reflective bat insignia that can blind or confuse an enemy as well as change color depending on lighting. His suit also has a built-in defensive electrical grid and a stealth mode that makes him invisible. | Transportation = *'Motocycle:' Originally a yellow version of Batman's batcycle, Duke has upgraded to a more streamlined motorcycle that can also cloak itself with Duke's suit; rendering it completely invisible | Weapons = *'Eskrima Stick:' Duke's primary weapon of choice are a pair of modified Esckrima sticks that connect to function as nunchaku as well. The sticks come with spring loaded hatchet blades that allow them to be used as a grapple hook. *'Nunchaku' | Notes = | Trivia = * Duke Thomas is dating Isabella Ortiz. | Recommended = * Batman: Endgame * We Are Robin * Robin War | Links = }} Category:African American